


Pirate

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [72]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara is jealous (again)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 25 Jun 2020
> 
> Prompt: Pirate

“No.”

“But I owe her. We owe her.”

“That’s not why you want to go.”

“She’s a friend.”

Liara crossed her arms. “She’s a pirate.”

“Yeah,” Shepard grinned.

“You think this is funny.”

Sarah shrugged. “A little, sure.” She dropped her bag to the floor. “I know you don’t like her, but times are different now. Omega’s the ‘Gateway to the Terminus’. Aria’s de facto ambassador to the Council. She asked for an envoy, Tevos asked me.”

“Of course she did.”

Shepard raised her hands in entreaty. “What can you do?”

Liara turned for the closet. “I’m coming with you.”


End file.
